


Brands

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, and ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Jongin is a good boy.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Brands

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> writing this took longer than it should have lol i got stuck a few times but at last, i finished it! 
> 
> im so excited/nervous to post this because this was my first time writing spanking and it was hard! im fairly satisfied with how the scene turned out but let's see what you think, i hope i did a good job hshsh 
> 
> and yes, there's daddy kink. this was always going to happen, sooner or later. im a sucker for daddy kink and ofc i was going to write a xiukai fic (or more than one 👀) with it!!! 
> 
> shout out to my beta who cheered me on and listened to me whining and crying, as usual! love you bby
> 
> enjoy!

“Strip.” 

Jongin stands in the middle of the living room, his head bowed, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. He glances up at Minseok, sitting on the couch and looking at him sternly, a frown etched on his beautiful face. One that Jongin put there. 

“Daddy…” he tries, voice meek and pleaful, remorseful, but he quickly looks back down as Minseok’s eyes turn stony, shrinking into himself. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself twice.”

Jongin bites his lip and nods. He strips himself of all of his clothes, folding them neatly before setting them down, just like Minseok has taught him. 

“Come here.” 

Jongin obeys, keeping his head down as he steps forward, stopping in front of Minseok’s legs. 

“What did you do?” Minseok asks, solemn, as he looks up at Jongin. 

Jongin wants to raise his head, wants to climb into Minseok’s lap and bury his face against his neck, wants to erase the displeasure and disappointment in his eyes, but he knows better than to do any of that. 

“I misbehaved,” he answers, voice a guilty whisper. 

“And what happens to bad boys who misbehave?”

_ Bad boys_. The words shoot an arrow of ache straight to Jongin’s heart. It shatters his composure and his head snaps up. “But, Daddy, Iー”

Minseok’s eyes flash. “What_ happens_?” he raises his voice, lifting his chin. 

Jongin’s eyes drop back to the floor. “They get punished.”

“That’s right, they get punished.” Minseok states, nodding. “You’re going to get punished, Jongin.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Get on my lap.”

Jongin does as he’s told, draping himself over Minseok’s lap, face down, ass on perfect display for his Daddy, the material of Minseok’s slacks cool against his naked skin.

Minseok’s warm palm settles on the top of his thighs, petting. The touch is soft, gentle, a stark contrast to what Jongin knows is going to come. The palm travels up, following the swell of Jongin’s ass, splaying over it as Minseok’s other arm slides under Jongin’s shoulders.

“I’m going to spank you twenty times, Jongin,” Minseok says, rubbing his hand over Jongin’s cheeks, massaging the flesh. “Understand?”

Jongin swallows, fingers of one hand gripping the leg of Minseok’s pants as his heart picks up. “Yes, Daddy.”

The hand on his ass disappears and Jongin holds his breath. The air changes and he knows he’s going to get hit just as Minseok’s palm strikes his right cheek. 

The smack is sharp, hard from the start, and Jongin jolts, a cry tearing from his lips. Pain flares, traveling through his body in ripples of warmth. He takes a deep, shuddering breath. 

Minseok strokes his cheek, presses his fingers down on the skin. He raises his hand and brings it down once again, hitting Jongin’s left cheek. 

Jongin shakes, squeezes his eyes shut as pain bursts on his skin, another cry leaving his lips. Minseok’s hand draws away, only to come down again, on the same spot. A noise lodges in Jongin’s throat and he hides his face into the leather of the couch. His breathing is laboured now. Heat radiates from where he’s been struck and he can feel the red that is starting to mottle both of his cheeks, his skin prickling. 

“You’ve been very bad, Jongin,” Minseok says as he squeezes Jongin’s ass, intensifying the sting. Jongin whimpers. “Very, very bad. Misbehaving, talking back. Have I taught you nothing?” 

Jongin’s cheeks burn with shame. It’s true, he’s behaved terribly. He’s disappointed his Daddy. He deserves to be punished.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Jongin whines, cutting himself off with a yelp as he’s struck with another hard hit, and another. Panting, he curls into himself, biting onto the arm that is holding him as tears start gathering along his lashes.

The hits keep coming, every single one of them edging him further into an intense haze where pain and pleasure thread finely together. Minseok strikes him, without mercy, again and again, grabs his ass and squeezes hard, digging in his fingers, making Jongin’s skin burn. 

And Jongin flinches, cries out, sobs, trembles, lets Minseok use him because his Daddy knows what Jongin can take, knows he can push him harder, take him just across the line every time. Jongin trusts him, trusts Minseok to take him apart and put him back together, to hurt him and pick him up again, to protect him.

Pleasure washes over pain, Jongin’s vision is blurry through his tears. His chest heaves, breath coming in strained gasps. He lets go of Minseok’s arm, the fabric of his shirt now wet with saliva, the mark of his teeth no doubt impressed on the skin underneath.

“P-Please, Daddy.”

“We’re almost done,” Minseok says, voice low, focused. “Remember, this is your punishment.”

Jongin moans lowly, shifting over Minseok’s lap and feeling his hard cock dig in against his side, and nods weakly.

Yes. Yes, he can do it. He’s a good boy. He’ll be good for his Daddy. He’ll prove it.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpers. 

“Only ten more, baby, count for me.”

Jongin swallows and braces himself, the pet name pouring over him like a sweet balm, spurring him on to please his Daddy, to show him.

A fresh hit, hot and painful. 

“Ten,” Jongin yelps, stingy pleasure spreading and licking at his hazy mind. 

Another. 

“Nine.” Jongin’s breath shudders out of him. 

Three hits, in quick succession, smacks resounding. 

Jongin flinches, sobs, his grip on Minseok’s pant leg almost painfully tight. “Eight, s-seven, six.”

Left cheek. 

“Five,” Jongin gasps.

Right cheek.

“F-Four.”

Another hit, _ hard._

Jongin’s eyes squeeze shut, tears trailing down his cheeks as he pants. “T-Three.”

It’s hot, it’s hot, it’s scorching, the pain, the pleasure, the rush and flood. 

Another.

Jongin’s heart pounds. “Two!”

“Last one, baby,” Minseok encourages him, his voice thick. 

The hand strikes again, sharp, vigorous, final. 

“_One! _” Jongin screams and he goes boneless, slumping onto the couch. Soreness pulls at his body, the sting lingering in rippling waves of heat. His head feels empty.

Minseok soothes a hand up and down Jongin’s back, letting Jongin catch his breath. He’s gentle as he pets his ass, the skin tinted scarlet and tender, the touch pulling a whimper out of Jongin. 

“Up,” Minseok murmurs and Jongin slowly gets off Minseok’s lap with shaky limbs. He sways on his feet, but Minseok catches him by his arm as he stands up, pulling him against himself. 

Minseok kisses him then, even if Jongin knows he hasn’t earned any kisses quite yet, but his Daddy is so good to him, even when Jongin misbehaves. He melts into it, takes whatever sweetness Minseok decides to give him, showing him just how sorry he is as he submits, yields him his tongue. He can feel Minseok’s cock pushing hotly against his hip, his own brushing against Minseok’s shirt, sensitive, and a weak moan slips out of his mouth. 

Minseok pulls away, gripping Jongin’s chin with his fingers, the tight, dominating hold making want coil in Jongin’s stomach. Minseok’s eyes rake over his face for a moment before he releases him.

“To the bedroom.”

Licking his lips, Jongin turns and slowly makes his way to the bedroom, Minseok following behind. He stops at the foot of the bed, waiting for Minseok’s instructions. 

“Get on the bed,” Minseok orders as he passes him, opening the first drawer of the dresser. “Hands and knees.”

Jongin obeys, anticipation simmering low in his stomach as he gets in position. He has no idea what’s coming next, can only hear rummaging behind himself, and like this, on his knees, head bowed in submission, he feels vulnerable and exposed, at Minseok’s complete mercy. 

The mattress dips as Minseok climbs on behind him and Jongin shivers when he feels Minseok’s weight drape over his back. He presses back into it with a little whine, wanting to feel as close as possible to his Daddy, yearning for more of his touch. 

A familiar strip of white cloth appears in front of his eyes and his breath hitches when Minseok holds it in front of his mouth.

“Open up.” 

Jongin does and Minseok slips the cloth into his mouth, gagging him, the material silky and thick on Jongin’s tongue. 

“I’m going to finger you, baby,” Minseok purrs as he ties the cloth at the back of Jongin’s head, pillowing his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder when he’s done. “And you’re not to make a single sound as I do so,” he whispers. “Do you understand?”

The words tug at Jongin’s belly and he nods, swallowing thickly. Anything to please his Daddy.

“Good.”

The warmth of Minseok’s body leaves him, Minseok climbing off the bed, and Jongin is once again alone. He hears slick sounds, back arching as he realizes Minseok is getting the lube ready, warming it up for him. His Daddy always takes such good care of him. 

“Look at you, with your ass up for me,” Minseok stands behind him again, left hand brushing up Jongin’s thigh, sending a shiver up his spine. “Waiting so obediently for your Daddy. Guess the spanking did its job, didn’t it baby? But I wonder if you’re really sorry for what you did. If you’re really sorry for being so bad and disappointing Daddy.”

“Yes, I am!” Jongin says immediately, trying to look back at Minseok, desperate to reassure his Daddy, words muffled by the gag. “Yes, Daddy, I’m so sorー”

A sharp smack to his left cheek shuts him up instantly, a little whimper escaping his lips as fresh pain flashes on his still very tender skin.

“What did I tell you about making a sound?” Minseok chastises him, voice hard.

Jongin hangs his head, ashamed for having displeased his Daddy again. He tucks his face into the bed sheets as an apology, resolving to keep absolutely quiet from now on.

A finger circles his hole then, sticky and slick but warm, and Jongin swallows back the soft gasp that almost threatened to slip out, biting down on the cloth in his mouth. He forces himself to breathe slowly, bracing himself. 

The finger pushes into him, easily, and Minseok takes his time as he rubs against his walls, thumb pressing against his rim. He’s slow, torturously slow, the drag of his finger light as it pumps in and out of Jongin’s hole, unhurriedly, and Jongin does his best to keep quiet, to wait obediently for more.

His heart picks up when Minseok pulls out, but his Daddy doesn’t give him more, he pushes back in with only that same finger, making Jongin’s legs quiver with need. Minseok chuckles darkly, as if he _ knows _how hard this is for Jongin. The sound makes Jongin swallow back a pitiful whine, his neglected cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Jongin feels strung tight when Minseok finally, _ finally _slides a second finger inside him. 

“Your ass is so red,” Minseok hums as he starts scissoring his fingers, stretching Jongin’s rim wide. “You know this is what you get if you misbehave and yet you did anyway,” he clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Guess you like to be a bad boy more than being good for Daddy.”

Jongin shakes his head vehemently, because no, _ no_, he only wants to be good for Daddy, only wants to be Daddy’s perfect baby boy, Daddy’s pride, even if sometimes he slips up and misbehaves, but he doesn’t utter a sound this time. He knows better than to try and answer now.

A third finger slips in then and Minseok abandons his slow pace, thrusting his fingers faster inside Jongin’s hole. It catches Jongin off guard, a moan almost escaping him as he jerks. 

Keeping silent becomes harder. Jongin tries his best as Minseok spears him, but his Daddy knows all the tricks, knows how to play his body so perfectly, that it’s hard not to break, and when Minseok’s fingers curl deeper inside him and twist, hitting his prostate, it’s all Jongin can do to clamp his teeth on the cloth and not cry out. 

Minseok keeps his fingers there, pressing into his prostate with tight circles, and Jongin’s arms shake as jolt after jolt of pure pleasure rake through his body, tears pricking his eyes. He presses back against Minseok’s fingers, trying to take them harder, faster, the need to come burning in his hips, but Minseok grabs his waist and keeps him in place. 

“Stay still,” he orders, unrelenting. 

Jongin suppresses a sob and sags on the bed, eyes squeezing shut as he curls his fingers into the sheets, powerless to do anything but take it. 

Haziness fills his mind, his chest straining with every stifled gasp, and it’s when Jongin thinks he can’t do it anymore that Minseok pulls out. The onslaught of pleasure scatters, almost painfully, leaving Jongin’s whole body trembling. 

He unclenches his fingers, letting out a deep, shuddering breath through his gag, now drenched in saliva.

“Up,” Minseok taps Jongin’s hip. “On your knees, again.”

Jongin swallows, steadying himself, and carefully gets into position once again. Goosebumps raise all over his skin at the sound of a belt being undone. 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.” 

The words send a tremble up Jongin’s spine. 

His heartbeat quickens when he feels the head of Minseok’s cock bump into his hole, want coiling tight in his stomach, but he’s still wholly unprepared as Minseok grabs at his hips and pushes his cock inside him with one hard, unceremonious thrust, bottoming out. 

It knocks the breath out of him and a strangled cry tears out of his throat before he can stop it. His arms give out and he falls face first into the bed. 

“Come on, baby, let it out,” Minseok says as he pulls out and slams back in. “You have permission.”

“_Daddy_,” Jongin wails as he’s shunted up the bed, hands scrabbling to find purchase on the sheets.

Minseok is vicious, fucking into Jongin with a sharp, harsh rhythm that rattles through his body, forcing him open and filling him up, over and over again.

“Daddy… D-Daddy…” Jongin sobs, a broken mantra as pleasure makes his vision swim. His thighs tremble as he strains to keep himself upright, the force behind Minseok’s thrusts debilitating.

“You’ve learned your lesson, right, baby?” Minseok growls, hips snapping against Jongin’s sensitive cheeks, the sting twining with the pleasure. 

“Yes, yes,” Jongin hiccups, strangled, his breath a string of desperate gasps. “_Daddy_.” 

Minseok grabs hold of the gag and pulls, forcing Jongin’s head back. The cloth tugs at the corners of Jongin’s mouth painfully, but it’s everything Jongin wants, everything he craves, his Daddy dominating him, using him as he pleases, ruining him, taking everything he has to offer. 

The new angle makes Minseok’s cock pound directly into Jongin’s prostate and Jongin lurches with a loud cry, tears springing to his eyes.

“Oh, baby, there?” Minseok coos, wrapping his other arm around Jongin’s waist, gripping it tight. 

A weak sob is all Jongin can manage and all strength leaves him as Minseok starts fucking him harder, faster, shoving him back onto his cock like a rag doll. Drool runs down his chin, body jolting with every sharp jab to his prostate. 

“Come on, baby,” Minseok rasps, leaning down to bring his mouth right against Jongin’s ear. “Come for Daddy.” 

And Jongin does, sucks in a breath and screams as his orgasm explodes through him, like a tidal wave, intense and overpowering, and he comes untouched all over the bed. 

Minseok curses loudly as Jongin clamps around him. He buries his face into Jongin’s neck and snaps his hips through a few more sloppy bucks before he comes as well, unloading deep inside Jongin. 

Jongin collapses on the bed when Minseok releases him, every inch of his body feeling numb and heavy like lead. 

Minseok is on him in a second, pulling out of his abused hole and sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

“Baby boy,” he coos as he undoes the gag, slipping it out of Jongin’s mouth with gentle fingers. “My baby, you were so good, you took that so well for me.”

He sits Jongin up, gently pulling him onto his lap, mindful of his steadily darkening bottom, and Jongin all but falls into his chest, strong and safe and comforting, curling into it.

“You did so well,” Minseok continues in a soft voice, running a hand up and down Jongin’s back, kissing the top of his hair. “So, so well, Daddy’s proud of you, you’re _ such _a good boy.”

Jongin soaks up the praise like a sponge, heart swelling from hearing his Daddy so pleased with him. “Does Daddy forgive Jongin?” he asks, looking up at Minseok.

Minseok nods immediately, wiping away the tear tracks on his cheeks. “Of course, baby, all is forgiven. You’re a good boy, Daddy’s perfect baby boy.” 

Pride curls warmly in Jongin’s chest and he smiles happily, tilting his chin up to ask for a kiss that Minseok readily leans down to give. His jaw aches and his mouth feels sore, but Jongin is just as pliant as Minseok tangles their tongues together, melting into the kiss. 

Minseok thumbs at the reddened skin around the corners of Jongin’s lips when they part. “Let’s get you cleaned up and treated, mh, baby?” 

Jongin nods and lets his Daddy guide him back on the bed, lying on his stomach as he waits for Minseok to get the supplies he needs and come back. 

Minseok continues to whisper sweet nothings as he cleans him up with a warm washcloth, wiping away the cum that’s trickled down his legs and the drool drying uncomfortably on his chin, making Jongin relax under his tender care. 

Jongin jumps at the sudden contact of cold ice against his ass, but Minseok shushes him, stroking the small of his back reassuringly as he firmly keeps the ice pressed against his skin. 

“We don’t want it to swell, do we?” he says and Jongin shakes his head, biting his lip. 

Minseok uses a soothing gel next, lathering a good amount on Jongin’s ass and massaging it into his bruised cheeks, gentle and slow. It has Jongin whining and flinching, his skin still too raw to be touched yet.

“I know, baby, I know,” Minseok consoles him. “Just a little more.” 

Jongin makes a pitiful little sound, but obediently tries to keep as still as possible to let Minseok finish, hiding his face into the pillow. He’s rewarded with more praise. 

“Good boy,” Minseok murmurs, leaning down to press light kisses on Jongin’s freshly treated cheeks, now cool to the touch. “You look gorgeous.”

He sits by Jongin’s head then, turning Jongin on his side to make him face him. He squeezes a little bit of gel on his finger and cups Jongin’s chin, rubbing the substance on the corners of his mouth. 

“All done,” he says afterwards, pecking Jongin’s lips. “You should be all okay now.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Minseok sets the gel aside and moves to stand up, but Jongin stops him, catching his arm. He pulls Minseok’s sleeve up, delight flooding his body when he sees the result of his time on Daddy’s knees. 

“You were biting something fierce with those little fangs of yours, baby, huh?” Minseok comments, amused.

Jongin smiles, feeling proud as he grazes the tips of his fingers over the ringlet of teeth marks.

“So, what’s this? I leave my handprints on your ass and you leave your teeth marks on my arm? Like our own special kind of brands?”

Jongin clings to Minseok’s arm, tugging to make him lie down with him. “Yes.”

Minseok goes willingly, mouth curling at the corners. “Yours will be visible, though.”

Jongin presses closer to his Daddy, burying his face into his neck, a self-satisfied smile stretching his lips. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it!
> 
> minseok was a stern daddy, wasn't he? but ofc he was gonna be all over his baby after delivering the punishment <333 
> 
> thank you so much for reading guys! tell me what you thought of the spanking! did i do a good job? hshs 
> 
> im working on a longer piece right now so... see you next time! <33


End file.
